1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit capable of improving error detection with respect to light sources thereof, and a method for driving the backlight unit and providing an error detection of the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display panel for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel. Recently, instead of using cold cathode fluorescent lamps, attention to light emitting diodes adopted as light sources of the backlight unit have been increased because the light emitting diodes have various advantages over the conventional fluorescent lamps such as low power consumption and high color reproducibility.
If light emitting diodes are adopted as the light sources of the backlight unit, the backlight unit may include a plurality of light source strings connected to each other in parallel and each of the light source strings may include a plurality of light emitting diodes connected to each other in series. As a consequence, the light emitting diodes of the light source strings may encounter a problem that may cause a short circuit or an open circuit. Thus, there is a need for an approach to provide an error detection scheme for a circuit condition.